Data capture devices, such as mobile imaging devices, may be deployed in a wide variety of environments and applications. The ambient conditions in which such imaging devices are required to operate vary between environments, as well as over time within each environment. For example, an imaging device deployed to capture images of objects in a warehouse environment may be required to operate over a range of ambient temperatures. Variations in ambient conditions may lead to variations in the quality of image data captured by the devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.